homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Brody
| residence = | education = | father = Nick Brody (d. 2013) | mother = Jessica Brody | siblings = Chris Brody (brother) Franny Mathison (Half-sister) | sigothers = Ex-boyfriends: Xander Finn Walden (d. 2012) Leo Carras | actor = Morgan Saylor Jessica Morgan Ford (stunts) | seasons = 1, 2, 3 | firstseen = " " | lastseen = " " }} Dana Lazaro (formerly Brody) is the daughter of Nick and Jessica Brody and the elder sister of Chris and half sister of Franny Mathison. Biography Personal life and relationships She has a strained relationship with her mother, who believes she is being intentionally difficult. She had kept her father's secret observance of Islam to herself, strengthening their familial bond, until making a shocking statement at school which led to a family confrontation that ended with Nick's admission of this fact to Jessica. It was Dana's call to her father, at Carrie's urging, that backed him down from going through with the suicide bombing. Dana had a boyfriend named Xander, with whom she was caught smoking marijuana by her mother. Despite an initial conflict with one another at school, she went on to form a more serious relationship with Finn Walden, son of the Vice President. However, their relations became strained when Finn recklessly committed a vehicular homicide. Stricken with guilt, Dana and her parents agreed to report the crime, ignoring, the strong objections from Finn's parents. But in order to preserve his bond with the Vice President (which was crucial for his undercover CIA mission), her father needed to go along with the cover-up. This decision caused a bitter falling out between the two. She later became agitated when her family was forced to stay in a CIA safe house, and lashed out to him that, "Mike has been a better father than you ever were!". The last time Dana saw her father was when he, then officially separated from Jessica, came to his old house to borrow a suit. She confronted him with her realization that Carrie's warning of him being a jihadist, however outlandish it may have once seemed, now made perfect sense given his strange behavior recently. In confidence, he confessed his aborted act of terrorism to her, which seemed to ease their tensions. Despite his admittance just a short time earlier, Dana was still at first incredulous of the suspicion that her father could have perpetrated the Langley Bombing on 12/12. FBI agents came to search their home, and she insisted his innocence. It was not until she saw his confession video on the news (which was released by al-Qaeda to frame him) that she began to believe it. A serious suicide attempt was made months later, which got her committed to a mental hospital. There she met Leo Carras who, unbeknownst to her, was committed for the homicide of his brother. He became her reason to live, and took her virginity in the hospital laundry room. Dana helped him escape for an adventure in her mother's stolen car. Upon learning from a news report that Leo had lied to her by claiming that his brother committed suicide, she went to the police and cut ties with him. She returned home upset but also enlightened. A radical decision was made to legally change her last name to Lazaro, her mother's maiden name, and to move in with a random friend named Angela. This came as a great surprise to Jessica, as there was no prior discussion whatsoever. Her leaving looked to be on good terms, as her mother was understandably saddened but supportive. Having dropped out of high school, she became employed as a motel maid. There she encountered her father for the final time. He came to apologize and to profess his innocence before his mission to assassinate Danesh Akbari, leader of the IRGC in Iran. Forgiveness was beyond question, and she instead demanded he leave forever. Behind the Scenes Appearances External links *Dana Brody (Showtime's official character page) es:Dana Brody de:Dana Brody Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters